Leia's Life as Jabba's Slave and Perception of her outfit and Life
by MasterJabba
Summary: Explores the life of Leia as a slave and her perception and thoughts of her slave outfit and life as Jabba's slave girl.


**Leia's Life as Jabba's Slave**

_**CLOTHING **_**\- Leia's Bikini**

OUTFIT WORTHY FOR A PRINCESS:

The bikini-style costume consisted of a brass brassiere fastened over the neck and behind the back with two thin strings, Jerba leather boots, and Purple flowing veils made of Lashaa silk, covering her rear and womanhood. Within the Star Wars-universe, the veils were made of the luxury cloth Lashaa silk and the leather boots were made from jerbas hide, a Tatooine beast of burden. The costume was worn by Leia as the the Hutt crime lord, forced Leia Organa to wear the skimpy costume after capturing her during her failed attempt to rescue Han Solo. Like other scantily-clad dancers previously in his service, the imprisoned Leia was forced to lay before Jabba, kept in place by a chain held by the Hutt. Jabba kept her in this submissive position in front of all his subjects and henchmen as a means of humiliating the princess.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF HER OUTFIT:

Leia was obviously humiliated,disgusted,and hated the fact that she would have to wear the outfit Jabba had picked out for her, as it demonstrated an early submission to his power and authority over her as her new master. The bikini-like qualities of the costume were designed to show off her body to the Hutt and to Jabba's guests, while the gold material and overall look of the outfit reminded everyone that this girl had still once been a princess and was Jabba's favorite. Since Leia did not chose to wear the outfit, she embraced her future as Jabba's slave, and due to its nature in bringing attention to the curves of her body, it was not lost on the princess that she was to be the fat Hutt's pleasure slave, a thought that revolted her. She also hated the bikini because she wore nothing underneath and it was extremely easy for Jabba to remove it from her body, ensuring that the Hutt could enjoy her beauty whenever he desired. Leia was thankful for it as it prevented every single person who walked in the room from seeing her private area's, but Leia did wish it had more coverage as Jabba's tail would rub against her naked legs and buttocks. Leia Also felt like a whore wearing the revealing bikini as Jabba and his court would look at her in lust. Leia having to deal with the outfit. The bra left her back completley bare. The bottom had slit skirts on the front and back while wearing no panties, so Leia had to be careful and how easy they could flutter. As they were feminine and exotic skirts, and making her feel more like a woman, but a slutty woman. The bikini was also about decorating her as much as possible and to changing her completley.

After being captured by Jabba after her failed attempt to rescue Han. Leia was forced to wear a revealing slave girl outfit, that was more appropriate for her to wear. If it wasn't bad enough she did not like the way she appeared. Instead of the innocent appearance of a princess, Leia looked like a whore. Instead of the wealthy princess tended to by her own servants, she was reduced to the lowest social rank of them all... a slave. Far from the concealing dresses she wore, her gold bikini left little to no imagination. And it left Leia exposed. After all those years of service to the Rebel Alliance, she faced a possibility that she might spend the rest of her life as Jabba's slave.

Hutts were well known for the way they dressed their slaves to enhance their appearance, but the outfit Leia wore... its only purpose was to expose every inch of her beauty. Though Jabba typically did a lot to improve the appearance of his slaves, in Leia's case all he had to do was expose Leia's gorgeous body for all to see.

The gold brassiere didn't comfort her as it covered the top half of her breasts as the bottom of her breasts were exposed. The brassiere accentuated them, showing off her substantial cleavage by pushing them together like a push up bra, as the bra cups only covered half her breasts. The brassiere left her back, shoulders, belly, and even her upper curves of her hips completely exposed, while also exposing her birthmark on her lower right back. A pair of thin black strings ran across her back in an X shape from her shoulders to under the opposite arm, holding her top in place. The bra was also a little loose, but likely that was the idea: to leave Leia feeling as exposed and open as possible.

Jabba had her hair done in a rather big bun pulling her hair back from her face as it was held in place by two gold hair clips that resembled a crown showcasing Leia's status as a princess, and from the bun her hair was done into a long braid secured by a gold hair fastener that dangled suggestively across her shoulder going down to her navel. As the hair at the end of her braid dangled and tickled her belly button, it symbolized she was a tease, to be shown off.

Leia was also given gold earrings to wear. They had a curious triangular shaped that met at the bottom. Leia had make-up put on her, which included dark red lipstick which symbolized she was a woman with overtly feminine power, on her lips, mascara and eyeliner, plus a bluish eye shadow and plenty of blush on her cheeks, all emphasizing her feminine beauty and sensuality. The excessive makeup that she wore, including the blue eye shadow, bright red lipstick, and light red blush on her cheeks dolled her up to look helpless and delicate, which was to make her seem as if she needed Jabba to protect and provide for her.

The most embarrassing aspect of all, however, were the skirts, or...was it even enough to constitute such a word? The lower piece consisted of two wide gold crescent moon Chastity plates covering her front hung suspended just above her pelvis and top half of her buttocks. These were joined together by hip fasteners, loops of gold which formed and open oval, providing a tantalizing view of Leia's waist and were always a bit loose. Leia found it absurd that Jabba had such an expensive outfit made especially for her. Leia did not like the design on the front plate, which portrayed a uterus and ovaries. It was as if the very thing meant to conceal her nudity symbolically exposed her for all to see. It was a symbol of her femininity and human fertility, which made her feel even more uncomfortable as she laid semi-nude in front of a room full of men of different species, all nonetheless turned on by her voluptuous body.

Leia also disliked the upper arm band as it resembled a snake which was a symbol of rebirth and favorite slave to Jabba, the second was an armlet with a hole in the middle which carried significance in the Huttese culture and also.

Leia wore some peanut-colored skin boots, which were made from the hide of a Jerba and outlined with gold. She hated how well they went with the rest of her outfit, but they did keep her feet warm.

When she became Jabba's slave she wore a gold collar to match her gold bikini. The collar had a loop extension where the chain was attached. The collar itself was made specifically for Leia and fit tightly around her neck, Thus even when Jabba wasn't pulling on her chain, Leia could still feel the collar around her neck. The collar's constant presence instilled a slave consciousness in Leia. This was even more apparent to her when Jabba yanked on her leash and she would feel the cold metal dig into her trachea.

The outfit was uncomfortable. The purple Lashaa silk flowed to just about her ankles. Resembling a split-skirt, they didn't conceal much beyond her inner legs, but exposing her legs at the same time and the sides of her butt cheeks, Leia wore nothing underneath, leaving her exposed underneath, and pantie less, with only the silks being her coverage covering only the ultimate regions of her womanhood - barely - and tracing a hint of privacy down the centers of her legs on either side.

LEIA'S GOLD BIKINI:

Princess Leia was obviously humiliated and disgusted that she would have to wear the outfit Jabba had picked out for her, as it demonstrated an early submission to his power and authority over her as her new master. The bikini-like qualities of the costume were designed to show off her body to the Hutt and to Jabba's guests, while the gold material and overall look of the outfit reminded everyone that this girl had still once been a princess and was Jabba's favorite. Since Leia did not chose to wear the outfit, she embraced her future as Jabba's slave, and due to its nature in bringing attention to the curves of her body, it was not lost on the princess that she was to be the fat Hutt's sex slave, a thought that revolted her. She also hated the bikini because she wore nothing underneath and it was extremely easy for Jabba to remove it from her body, ensuring that the Hutt could enjoy the beauty of her feminine human form whenever he desired. Leia was thankful for it as it prevented every single person who walked in the room from seeing her private areas, but Leia did wish it had more coverage as Jabba's tail would rub against her naked legs and buttocks and could easily penetrate her vagina even when she wore the bikini. Leia also felt like a whore wearing the revealing bikini as Jabba and his court would look at her in lust, and Jabba constantly had a prime view of her cleavage as she laid on the dais.

LEIA'S BRA:

Leia's bra consisted of a gold brassiere fastened over the neck and behind the back with string.

The sinuous design on the bra, like the relief on her skirt plates, was curious but had an explanation. The gold material represented her royal status as a princess, while the winding pattern referred to the feminine curves of her body, especially her breasts which the bra was meant to barely conceal only covering the top half of her breast as the bottom part of her breasts are exposed and is only held up by the metal straps to accentuate them. The cups of her bra held her boobs up and accentuated the already considerable size of her bust, but also left some separation between her pushed-up breasts, leaving an admirable view of her pristine cleavage. The bra was also inflexible, which meant that when she danced or leaned over to climb onto the dais her loosely held boobs would sometimes fall free from their restraints, leaving her bare nipples exposed to the air and to the view of her master and his entire court, much to her chagrin.

The bra also left her stomach exposed, which Jabba and all the men in the court appreciated as the Princess's flat, toned stomach was one of the finer features on her body. Jabba was able to stroke his chubby fingers down the line in her stomach and circle his fingers around the soft, creamy white flesh around her belly button. He also didn't even need to remove her bra to lift her up and lay a lick across her belly, as he did often, trailing his tongue up from her lower abdomen, past her belly button and flicking between her breasts as he went up her neck to slather her face with his copious saliva.

The bra was fastened with two thin strings that created an X shaped on back, exposing Leia's shoulders and leaving Leia's back competely bare, showing of her naked back and birth mark. This also allowed Jabba to caress the smooth creamy skin of her back with his eager hands or trail a long, slimy lick up her back in a grotesque form of a kiss. With her birthmark exposed, Jabba could absentmindedly swirl his finger around the darkened mark on his Princess's flesh as they lounged on his dais. The strings also made it easy for Jabba to remove the bra exposing her large and soft breasts for his eager hands to grope (which he did many times during her captivity). Here he could tweak her sensitive nipples or flick his tongue across them, savoring their sweet taste and the look of disgust written on his slave's face.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF HER BRA:

As a conservative princess with little regard for showing off her curvaceous physique, Leia was mortified that her top was little more than a brassiere designed to push her breasts up and accentuate their shape and size, further inciting the perverse desires of her obese master, Jabba's men and guests. Not only did the top give Leia a fantastically formed cleavage, but it also left her back, shoulders, and stomach completely bare, ensuring that Jabba would have easy access to her body at all times. The minimal coverage that her bra gave her left the demure princess feeling uncomfortably exposed.

Also made it easy for the Hutt to remove her top when he wanted to feel her breasts against his oily skin or taste them with his slimy tongue. Leia loathed the bra, but she disliked feeling her naked skin against Jabba's body, even more, especially her breasts. So, despite the fact that the bra left her back and stomach bare to press her warm, soft mammalian flesh uncomfortably against the rough, bumpy, reptilian flesh of her master, she was grateful that it at it gave her some protection from feeling that sensation on her sensitive breasts as well. The strings that held the bra to her chest were made of reinforced fibers that made the string stronger so that it could support Princess Leia's considerably busty boobs. When she had been originally fitted for her costume, it was realized that these new reinforced fibers would be necessary when the string that had previously adorned the back of the bra were not strong enough to hold the bra to the front of the Princess's torso. Leia hated the fact that the bra accentuated the top half of her breasts and that the two thin strings attached to it left her back completely exposed. This left her having to feel the cold air at night and Jabba's rough body against her soft skin, along with Jabba, Salacious, his henchmen, guests and also feeling Bib Fortuna's hand on her naked back forcing her against Jabba's belly.

Often times Jabba's men and guests would feel her soft naked back, and with their finger circle around her birthmark on her lower back. Because the bra was made out of metal with not padding or other material to insulate her breasts inside the cups, her breasts were always uncomfortable as they always were in contact with the cold, hard, metal. The coldness of the metal also ensured that her nipples were almost always standing erect against the inside of her metal bra, leading to much discomfort on the part of Leia. Her bra also exposed some underboob, which made her uncomfortable as the bottoms of her breasts were often pinched between the metal frame of her bra and were exposed to the cool air of the throne room.

The exposed condition of her stomach also made Leia wary, as she had to deal with many hands groping it and with her master's incessant stroking of her smooth and sensitive stomach. Leia was very uncomfortable with how much attention Jabba seemed to pay her stomach, for she had just thought that it was her other assets that would be groped more throughout the day, not her stomach or exposed condition allowed Jabba to stroke her body in a nonchalant way, to the point that Leia came to expect it, not be bothered by it, and even sometimes be comforted by it. This further instilled into the Leia the slave consciousness that she was the property of Jabba, a piece in a collection of beautiful humanoid women that all were subject to obey the Hutt's every whim.

All of these things made Leia absolutely loathe her skimpy top.

LEIA'S SKIRT PLATES:

While Leia was Jabba's slave, she wore gold triangular crescent moon chastity plates over her lower body, to which the back plate covered the top half of her rear but leaving the sides of her butt cheeks exposed and front plate covering her women hood, to which the purple flowing silk was crescent moon symbolises new beginnings and the making of dreams into reality. Because of this cyclic nature the moon it is also connected to the cyclical nature of the menstrual cycle, which coupled with Leia's lashaa silks, symbolizes Leia's femininity and sexuality. The workmanship on the plates themselves was very curious, for the design resembled the interior of the female anatomy, which ironically was to conceal her virginity and her sexual purity. But this was the intention, for along with the purple silk and the crescent shaped plate, the design represented her femininity, royalty and availability to her Hutt master. The rounded bulge on the rear plate, meant to accentuate her shapely rear, was another part of the costume Leia hated, due to the fact it made simply sitting on the throne uncomfortable, there meaning she would have to lean submissively against Jabba. Every line etched into Leia's skirt plates was parallel to the intricacies of the female reproductive system, from the vagina and the cervix, to the ovaries and the uterus and even endometrium and the Fallopian tubes, the plates that Leia was wearing offered more or less and X-ray view into the interior anatomy of the Princess's fertile reproductive organs. They also showed a clean view of her back, with only very small circles to hold the skirt plates in place. This exposed her sides and hips, which also made her uncomfortable as the strange, loose pieces that held the bottom of her costume to her form constantly shifted, leaving parts of her exposed to certain sides of the room were she not careful. She constantly needed to adjust her skirt plates to get them back into shape to cover herself. She was forbidden to wear any form of underwear underneath them, making it very easy to expose her vagina and butt cheeks to either humiliate her or to use them. This also allowed her Hutt master to slither his tail between the skirt plates to have his way with her when she least expected it. As a result, Leia often woke up to the startling sensation of Jabba's tail inside of her, creating a bulge in the flesh of her nether regions.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF HER SKIRT PLATES:

As a royal woman, Leia was raised in a socially conservative atmosphere in which a princess was demure by nature. Wearing gold plates etched with stylzed depictions of her ovaries and uterus humiliated her. Leia hated her skirt plates, both for what they didn't cover and what they symbolized. Leia disgusted by the plates as they had the design of a woman's anatomy engraved on them; it was a symbol of her femeninity, as well as her royal status. She also hated feeling the cold metal plates rubbing against her nakedness underneath. The idea of wearing an outfit with a uterus and ovaries on it was embarassing to her because they symbolized her status as a virgin and her female fertility, and the idea of wearing an outfit with a uterus and ovaries on it was embarassing to her because they symbolized her status as a virgin by displaying a hymen showing she was untouched by a male and ovaries showing her her female fertility, which was important to many females of many species. As a conservative royal, this humiliated her beyond words. The two ideas displayed right over her vagina embarassed her, since it displayed a very private fact about her as a woman that would normally be hidden from view, even with stark nudity.

The plates also left her sides exposed, baring her flanks for all to see. This exposed more of Leia to the world than she was comfortable with, as not only her breasts, stomach, back and legs were exposed, but now the supple cheeks of her butt and smooth curve of her waist and hips were also bared for all to see. The rigidness of her skirt plates meant that while she was dancing, there was no way to ensure that the skirt plates did not slip out of line and expose part of her even more, which often gave the throne room even more of a view of her nether regions than she was already comfortable giving.

She also hated having no underwear underneath, and feeling the the cold metal plates rubbing against her bare butt and bare pelvis. Leia's skirt veils were also loose and flowing, so she constantly had to adjust them to avoid exposing her female parts. At times when it was cold, she would feel the coldness against her buttocks and her vagina. Leia hated that when she was sitting the plates would often move do to the looseness of the hip fasteners often causing them to get lower. Leia did not like when she was sitting on the throne as Bib, Salacious and Jabba would look down into the plates looking at her exposed ample butt cheeks, and also peered down into the front plate looking down into her vagina. Often at times when was asleep Leia would lower her her front skirt plate a bit lower to make sure the front plate completely covered her vaginal region as she did not trust the Lashha silk, and moved her rear skirt plate lower, which the top of the crease of her bare butt would start to Leia hated as she did not win either way. She also disliked how her skirt plates also gave her master access to her at any point in time, allowing him to use her body for his pleasure whenever he desired as her lack of underwear and the exposed condition of her skirt plates left space for Jabba's tail to work its way up to her intimate areas whenever he desired.

LEIA'S SKIRTS:

While Leia was Jabba's slave a part of her slave costume was purple flowing veils attached to the front and back of the gold triangular plates. Lashaa silk covered her womenhood and also her butt cheeks, while at the same time exposing her side cheeks, also exposing naked her legs. The veils were made of Lashaa silk and meant to accentuate movement. The veils also hint at sensuality. The color purple symbolized her female sexuality and royalty, from her pouting lips to the estrous cycle itself. This was apparent from how the red silks of her costume flowed out from between her legs, symbolizing her fertility and availability to her master. The light airiness of her skirts would also cause them to blow up and flap in an unpredictable manner, which oftentimes bared her inner legs, her pussy, the side curve of her ass cheeks, or her bare ass when she moved or danced, as she was not wearing any undergarments underneath her costume.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF HER SKIRTS:

Leia despised the silks as it did not give her any modesty while she was leashed to Jabba's throne. However, she was not allowed to wear any underwear beneath the thin lashaa silks leaving her rear and genitals exposed. The fabrics often shifted or slid to the side, making it difficult for Leia to move around without exposing her bareness. She spent much of her time on the throne making sure the skirts covered her bare bottom and vagina, as well as worrying about how she would control them once she was forced to dance. Leia disliked Jabba's tail as it would go beneath the silk skirts caressing her naked butt cheeks and womanhood, especially when she was asleep, and at time Jabba's tail would move her rear silk skirt on his tail leaving her rear completely exposed leaving anyone near her to see. Moreover, Leia did not like that she wore nothing underneath the skirts as Jabba had easy access to violate her whenever he wanted. She despised the lashaa silks when standing because walking around in her outfit would sometimes expose her bare womanly parts and butt for everyone to glimpse.

She would try to ignore the men (and sometimes women) groping her from behind as she passed, and the crude catcalls they'd shout if they caught a glimpse of her sensation of bareness was overwhelming to the young, conservative princess. She could not always tell if the skirts were betraying her modesty or not. When reclining, the silk might slip to the side and the cheeks of her bare butt would be exposed with her vagina peeking out from between.

LEIA'S HIP FASTENERS:

Joining together Leia's skirt plates and veils were hip fasteners, loops of gold which formed an open oval to represent spread vaginal lips, providing a tantalizing view of Leia's flanks and alerting watchers to the fact that she had no underwear on underneath her skirt veils.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF HER HIP FASTENERS:

Leia disliked her hip fasteners for the generous view of her bare hips that they provided. Leia often had to adjust the fasteners because they were a bit loose, and her skirts would slowly slide down her hips as she moved. This would threaten to expose her pubic area in the front. In the back, the top of the crease of her bare butt would start to show. The fasteners were designed to alert observers that she wore nothing at all underneath her skirts, a fact shown by the open loops. They could also be unclipped to expose her completely to everyone around her. This would humiliate the princess as her lack of panties would become apparent to anyone watching her, exposing her to derision and jeering.

LEIA'S HAIR BUN:

In addition to her hair being tied in a plait it was also done in a rather big bun at at the back held in place by a golden hair fastener. By binding Leia's hair in all these different ways, Jabba symbolized his own binding of the rebel princess herself.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF HER HAIR BUN:

Leia didn't appreciate her bun mostly because it helped create the suggestive hair style Jabba made her wear. Aside from that, there wasn't much in of itself that made Leia hate it.

LEIA'S HAIR CLIPS:

During her time as Jabba's slave Leia was forced to wear a golden metal bikini. Part of the outfit consisted of wo gold hair clips which had her hair in a rather large bun. The curved points of the hair clips that bound her hair were like extensions of the Hutt's hands and fingers maintaining their hold on captive princess. The round bolts on the hair clips further signified that Leia was Jabba's prisoner, as they made the hair clips seem even more like manacles. Furthermore the hair clips resembled a crown showcasing Leia's status as a princess.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF HER HAIR CLIPS:

The clips were hated by Leia. Due to their nature of keeping her hair prisoner, just like she as a whole was, as well as reminding her of her new place, these clips often displeased Leia.

LEIA'S PLAIT:

While serving as Jabba's slave Leia had her hair done in a rather long plait secured by a golden hair fastener and a rather big single hair bun. Jabba enjoyed the way Leia's hair dangled suggestively down her back, and across her shoulder, and would often fondle her plait when he grew bored or restless. It also symbolized that she was a tease, to be shown off and also signified her status as Jabba's slave.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF HER PLAIT:

Jabba may have enjoyed it, but Leia wasn't fond of her plait as it was yet another thing her master forced on her. It also earned her ire as it formed Leia's hair into a suggestive style. Leia never wore her hair below her chest and she did not feeling the plait against her naked stomach and back. It also earned her ire as it formed Leia's hair into a suggestive style. Her plait and the bounded, corrugated style it formed her hair into was meant to be suggestive of two things. One, the tied and interwoven pattern was symbolic of Leia's enslavement, in that she was bound as a slave to Jabba, and it was her place to serve his every need. Second, the ribbed pattern that the plait formed her hair into was meant to be reflective of the ribbed texture of Jabba's tail, which was meant to be her sole source of pleasure in the world, and she was supposed to worship and adore it because it was her giver of pleasure. By incorporating this nature of the Hutt's tail into her costume, it was implied that Leia worshipped Jabba's tail to the point that even her hairstyle served as a reminder of the Hutt's might.

LEIA'S HAIR FASTENER:

Part of Leia's slave outfit consisted of a golden hair fastener which held her plait in place. The complex decoration of Leia's hair was a microcosm of her status as Jabba's new favorite decoration.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF HER HAIR FASTENER:

Leia dislike her hair fastener because it helped her plait form her hair into a revealing braid. Also, it showcased her status as being in Jabba's control, a fact which she resented.

LEIA'S BOOTS:

During her time serving Jabba, Leia wore some peanut-coloured skin shoes, which were slightly elevated. The shoes were made from the hide of a jerba and outlined with a fancy gold design to represent her status as a princess, like the rest of her golden costume.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF HER BOOTS:

Leia didn't like wearing her boots as she felt they were too cumbersome and fancy. Leia preferred a simpler design, and especially hated how well they went with the costume. They did not provide any traction either, making it easy for Jabba to pull her close to his bulk whenever he wanted to. She was thankful, though, both for that the boots provided excellent protection from the Tattooine heat and during the cold nights and that Jabba did not force her to go around his palace in her bare feet, which would have only felt worse. She was not given any panties or any other undergarments in general to wear underneath her skirt veils, so it would have only increased her sensation of bareness and vulnerability to go barefoot with nothing on her feet while her vagina and butt were uncovered. Leia's bare feet and bare soles would have also become dirty with no boots, which would not be fitting for a princess, and would become the source of mocking from Jabba and his men. Without boots, she would have had been made to point her bare toes all the time, causing her dirty bare soles to wrinkle.

LEIA'S BRACELETS :

While serving Jabba as his slave, Leia wore two bracelets as part of her slave girl outfit. The first was a serpent one which she wore on her upper right arm. The serpent design symbolized rebirth; it represented Leia's "rebirth" from a haughty princess to a slave girl.

The snake is also the symbol of rebirth because of its apparent ability to be rejuvenated through the shedding of its skin, also which holds the meaning of symbol of life throwing away the past and continuing to live, which is what Leia had to endure living a new life as Jabba's slave.

The second was an wristlet with a hole in the middle. The hole in the middle of the wristlet symbolized the Leia's availability to her master, as her master had access to use any of her holes at any time he pleased. The two arm adornments were not identical for a reason, as mentioned before, the armlet had a snake-like design, and the wristlet had a curved design with a whole in it. Put together, the two signified Jabba's dominance of her, because the snake and the hole designs signified Jabba's repeated infiltration of her orifices, and Leia's submission to him. They were both gold to match her slave outfit. Their being made of gold and their shapes-which carried certain significance in Huttese culture-also marked Leia out as different from Jabba's other slaves. That is, they declared her royal status as a princess, a fact which only made Jabba's mastery of her all the more impressive.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF HER BRACELETS:

Though they were made of gold, Leia despised her bracelets. They displayed her status as the Hutt's royal pleasure slave and a former princess. Leia never been a fan of jewelry, but as Jabba's slave she hated it much more. Also, the strange and uncomfortable nature of her bracelet adorning her wrist and especially the looped, ornate golden arm band she wore gave her a feeling that she was some treasure to be shown off to adorn the Hutt's throne and to proclaim his power. As she got a closer look at all of her jewelry, she despised how the arm band resembled a snake, which served to remind her of her master's physiology, especially his tail which often 'snaked' its way inside of her during her time as Jabba's pet human.

LEIA'S EARRINGS & MAKE-UP:

Whilst serving as Jabba's slave, Leia was forced to wear two round gold earrings and a generous amount of makeup, in addition to her slave outfit.

LEIA'S EARRINGS :

The gold earrings, like the rest of the princess's slave costume, proclaimed her royal status. They had curious triangular shapes that met on the bottom, that many assumed to be of Huttese design. These triangular shapes were, however, talons of a young Manka Cat. Manka cats were native to Alderaan but survived the planet's destruction because many had previously been introduced to other planets. Jabba gave Leia these earrings because the ferocity and proud nature of the Manka cat were characteristics shared with his slave Leia. Because the claws belonged to a species that was from her extinct home planet, Jabba was also highlighting how his slave was a rare gem: the last Princess of Alderaan. Jabba also enjoyed the way they graced her ears and stately neck. Jabba also shaped the talons to make them reflect the tip of his mighty tail, which, through these earrings, was once again penetrating yet another one of the Princess's bodily orifices, this time in her ears. The earrings also made her feel "dolled up" and belittled as they were far different from any earrings that she herself would have chosen. This solidified her feeling that, as Jabba's slave, her body was not her own to make decisions for.

LEIA'S MAKE-UP:

Leia's make-up included dark red lipstick which emphasizer her pouting lips, reflecting her feminine sexuality. She wore bold black mascara and eyeliner on her eyelashes to highlight her big, brown eyes and make her appear as an innocent, wide eyed slave girl in need of Jabba's mastership. She also wore a plus a bluish eyeshadow and plenty of blush on her cheeks, all emphasizing her feminine beauty and sensuality for Jabba's enjoyment and belittling her to look like an immature, young, and naive girl. Her makeup highlighted her femininity and her facial features, which made her glum, pained, and disgusted reactions even more visible and enjoyable for Jabba and his patrons to witness.

LEIA'S SELF-AWARNESS:

When Leia was a princess on Alderaan, she was often dolled up for state events. But since joining the Rebellion, she had never wore earrings and used just enough makeup to make her look professional, embracing a more warrior-like persona. Ironically, then, Jabba returned her somewhat to her past appearance and life as a princess by having her made up in the aforementioned ways. Leia used this fact to her advantage as much as she could, adopting a royal poise and maintaining a beautiful dignity in order to show that she was not intimidated. This regal and misplaced confidence had a more undesired effect, however as it allured the Hutt even more to his pretty human plaything on his throne.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF HER MAKE-UP & EARRINGS:

Like everything else, Leia disliked her make-up and earrings, as they made her look like a slut to the mighty Jabba. Forced to wear them, Leia hated her make-up and earrings even more than when she was dressed up for state events while princess of Alderran, due to her current state of undress and excess of makeup on her face, which was reminiscent of a prostitute's manner of dressing. She also despised how petite and immature her makeup made her look, and although she tried to maintain a regal poise on the throne, her makeup still made her seem simply like a well-trained slutty slave girl, willing and able to please her master.

LEIA'S COLLAR:

Whilst serving as Jabba's slave Leia wore a golden collar to match her golden bikini.

The collar had a loop extension where a chain is attached. The collar itself was specifically made to fit snugly around the princess's stately neck. Thus, even when Jabba wasn't pulling her chain, Leia could still feel the cold metal on her neck. The collar's constant presence helped instill a slave consciousness in the defiant princess. The collar showed ownership that Jabba had of Leia, and also symbolized the solemnizing of Leia and Jabba's relationship as master and slave similiar to that of marriage. The collar and leash also solidified this relationship, as Leia and Jabba were quite literally 'connected' to each other at all times during Leia's time as Jabba's pleasure slave.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF HER COLLAR:

Leia despised her collar. Not only did it allow Jabba to use his chain to control her every movement, it also symbolized her status as the pet and trophy to the powerful crime lord. It made her feel like property and an dog with leash, and that was what she was to Jabba. Coupled with his habit of choking her for disobedience, she hated the fact that the collar dug into her throat and that it was so tight on her neck, Jabba's constent tugging and yanking of her chain as it would dig into her throat causing her to gasp for air the more Jabba pulled back on Jabba pulled her collar hard, she tried to stop it from choking her with her hands, leaving her body free for Jabba. At night Jabba would tug on the chain causing the collar to wake Leia up as sometimes Jabba would yank Leia to sleep on his belly.

LEIA'S CHAIN:

Leia's chain was attached to a loop on her collar around her neck and held by Jabba. The chain served as a leash that Jabba used to control Leia and the rest of his slaves. Jabba used the chain to prevent Leia's escape and also to control her. By tugging on the chain from time to time and choking her he reminded Leia of his mastery over her.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF HER CHAIN:

Leia hated her chain the most out of all of her whole costume,along with her collar, as it gave Jabba complete control over her by keeping her on a short metal tether letting Leia go as far away from Jabba on the throne as the chain would allow. Leia hated the fact that Jabba would tug and tug and tug on the chain and force Leia to obey Jabba's commands and make her choke for air. Leia hated the cold chain against her naked back, along with Jabba's constant tugging, and yanking keeping her close as possible to make the scantily clad princess not to stray far from him, especially on the sail barge. If she ever resisted a yank, he would follow up her newfound courage with an even harder yank, forcing her to either run towards him, or force her back against his bloated belly. Leia was replused most when Jabba choked her as she had to gasp for air in pain. She was always annoyed when Jabba played with the chain, reminding her of her place as his slave. Jabba loved seeing the half naked princess in pain from his tuggs and yanks of her chain, Along with her collar, this showed everybody the proud princess was now a pet to the Great Jabba the Hutt. She also hated feeling the cold chain against her naked back when she slept, as it would often move causing her to make her self comfortable adjusting her self accordence to the chain. Also when Jabba yanked her chain for her to sleep on his belly feeling the coldness of it on her hated the tug of the chain and the cold metal on her tug of the chain forces her closer to Jabba and his big,bloated,belly.

_LEIA'S RELATIONSHIP WITH JABBA_ Jabba's Treatment of Leia:

Having over 600 years of life,Jabba was very experienced in controlling slaves, but Leia provided an interesting challenge due to her royal dignity and pride. To break the princess, Jabba had her collared and chained and kept her on a very short tether, not letting her sit at the other end of the throne like he had with Oola. From time to time he would jostle her leash, making its links drag over her back as a reminder of her enslavement. If he sensed her lean away from him, he would tug the chain firmly but gently, returning her to his proper position closely in front of him, where he could stroke her luscious chestnut hair or rub her shoulders and back. When he especially hungered for her touch or wished to demonstrate his power over her, he would jerk the chain, forcing her to fall against his huge belly. He would then proceed to hassle and molest her with his cold, clammy hands and long, powerful tail. Jabba found Leia's threats and resistance amusing, but if she spoke to far out of line he would quickly silence her by tugging on her leash and speaking over her in his deep, awesome voice. Just like C-3P0 and his other servants. Leia had no choice but to supplicate herself to the Hutt in both her posture.

If Leia strongly angered him, the Hutt would punish her either by smacking her with his mighty tail or by choking her with her collar until she submitted for release. Leia soon learned how much resistance she could afford to make before she reluctantly had to obey him, so that Jabba almost never had to resort to this final means of controlling her.

Jabba's treatment of Leia was not always so barbaric. He pampered his slave princess by allowing her to lie on huge pillows, and sometimes offered her a drink from his ornate cup. Her costume was also priceless, being made out of gold in many parts. As Jabba's slave, Leia has access to his private harem, which contained bathing pools, fountains, huge soft beds, and other decadent pleasures. Jabba also intended to take her into his luxurious private cabin on his barge after the death of his friends, in order to teach her to appreciate his masterly care of her.

Leia's Mental Resistance:

Despite Jabba's power, Leia always stood tall before her new master, carrying herself with a pride and dignity he was unused to seeing in his slaves. Clearly this was because of her royal status as a princess, something that only made her even more attractive to the Hutt, who relished the opportunity to control and defile this strong-willed royal female.

When she was a princess on Alderaan, Leia often had to dress up for state events. Since she joined the Rebellion, however, she wore few fancy clothes and little makeup or jewelry, living according to the meager means the rebels had available to them. Jabba's pampering of Leia as his slave ironically brought back memories of being dolled up on Alderaan. Leia used these memories to her advantage, adopting a regal pose on Jabba's throne despite being chained. Nevertheless, while the skimpy costume she wore was fit for a princess in its gold material and purple flowing veils, it also served as a constant reminder of her slavery and availability to the Hutt for his pleasure. Leia especially disliked her bracelets and her bound hair , as these things only symbolized Jabba's complete possession of her.

Leia's Physical Resistance:

Whenever Jabba's tail strayed too close to her thigh or back, Leia would protect these sensitive parts of her body with her hands, even pushing Jabba's member away at times. However, having the princess's hands on his tail only aroused the Hutt more, for he soon wished to make her appreciate its touch and power enough to adore and massage it. Similarly, when Jabba stroked her hair and shoulders or even ventured his hands to the top of her breasts, Leia would squirm to avoid his loathsome touch. However, Jabba would tug her chain to bring her within his reach. At other times he would pull the leash tight enough so that Leia would again have to grasp it at with her fingers, leaving her tender skin completely open to his slimy other times, Leia would simply ignore Jabba's jerking of her chain, or turn around and glare at him, only causing the Hutt to drool and desire the haughty princess,now a slave girl,all the more.

Speaking:

As Jabba's scantily-clad slave and dance girl, Leia was not allowed to speak without her master's permission. If she disobeyed him, such as laughing as she did when the rancor died at the hands of Luke he would pull her back and start choking her. Leia only there to be Jabba's personal slave and dressed in nothing more than a skimpy slave girl outfit she was meant to be seen and not would keep her in her place, where Jabba believed she belonged: exposed, silent, on a leash, and available for his sexual desires. With this punishment, Leia quickly learned to keep her mouth shut around her Hutt master for fear of this humiliating exposure.

Jabba's Victory:

Overall, Leia's resistance to Jabba was futile, for the Hutt was stronger than her and her resistance only amused him and increased his lust. While previous slaves were merely afraid of him, Jabba could tell that Leia felt more disdain than fear due to her status as a princess. For this reason, he was more patient with her than with his other slaves, intending to gradually weaken her resolve and make her perfectly obedient, while still preserving her noble poise for his enjoyment and to impress the many guests to his palace. In short, Leia's was Jabba's greatest conquest.

_PRIVACY_

Leia was given no privacy around Jabba and his to being degradation and reduced to nothing more than a sex slave and dance girl to been dressed in a skimpy slave outfit exposing her for all to see. Jabba kept her very close and on a very short metal tether. Leia only being allowed to go as far as the chain would let her. Her every action was watched by everyone ranging from the guards and patrons to Jabba himself. The utter void of privacy while on a leash made Leia feel like the lowest life form, humiliating her as the audience mocked and jeered at her exposed body.

Possessions:

Seeing as Jabba captured Leia against her own free will . Reduced to the lowest life form of them all a...slave and was forced to be a half-naked slave chained to the neck. Sexuality was a "core feature" for slaves that were owned by Jabba especially Leia. Because Leia was property he chose to use Leia as a sex slave. Jabba takes a symbolic view of the sexual value of Leia as his slave: to dream of having sex with one's own female slave was a good thing, "for slaves are the dreamer's possession; therefore taking pleasure in them signifies the dreamer's being pleased with his own possessions. Leia's sexuality was closely controlled as she was given nothing more that her skimpy slave girl outfit and made to look like a slut. Leia was forbidden to have any positions. As a slave girl she was not allowed anything except for what Jabba provided to Leia. Having been a princess reduced to a sex slave. Leia was only given her slave outfit which left the slave princess no modesty. It left her completely exposed for everyone to see. Having a collar around her neck made out of gold like the rest of her outfit to show her status as a princess to everyone. She was only provided the clothes given to her by Jabba,the collar around her neck, her boots, arm and wrist bracelet, the small space provided for her on the dais, and her pillows to lay on.

Movement:

Leia was not allowed to move very much. Whenever she sat up straight, Jabba would tug her half-naked body against his bulk, causing her to fall back onto his oily stomach and feel his skin against her own. This submissive pose displayed the fact that she was totally subservient to Jabba and also provided him with a clear view of her body. She could only move off the throne if Jabba allowed it.

Slave Girl's Perception

Pleasure slaves were taught to take pride in their appearance, because a poor presentation reflected badly upon her master. Those born into slavery were trained to frown upon modesty, believing that clothing only tarnished their true beauty and that being covered implied that she possessed flaws that her master wished to conceal. To ensure this mentality the slave was stripped of any clothing until any residual shyness and humility had been removed. After this the slave was usually awarded her first bikini to symbolize that she was worthy of being displayed in public by her master.

It was usually at this point in her training that slaves began to frown upon full nudity, as it reflected poorly upon herself or her master. The lack of any clothing either suggested that the slave was still in training or that her master couldn't afford anything decent for her to wear. And because many Hutts were required to operate within Republic space, where much stricter exposure laws were upheld, they would typically clad their servants in attire which minimally concealed her breasts and public region. Most slaves favored two piece outfits because of their simplicity and because the master also preferred to keep their most desirable assets hidden from public eyes.

Newly indoctrinated slave girls were often humiliated at being forced to wear such revealing attire. Jabba particularly favored women whom were especially shy, and enjoyed putting them in sexually suggestive outfits. However the initial embarrassment they often experienced quickly faded as exposure to the ambient air became of greater concern. Even hardened specimens such as Princess Leia found if difficult to endure uncomfortably low temperatures over a sustained period of time.

Whether due to the unwanted sexual attention by onlookers or from exposure, most newly indoctrinated slaves shook convulsively at the foot of their master's throne.

Design and Role of the Slave Bikini

Slave bikinis are highly revealing two-piece outfits favored amongst the Hutts for their female servants. These outfits generally consist of fabric or a rigid brassier covering the breasts with a matching lower piece to conceal the groin and buttocks, leaving her midriff fully exposed. Although a basic bikini is generally very simple, slave outfits tend to be much more elaborate, almost to the point of being impractical. Such examples of this include the slave bikini that Princess Leia Organa was forced to wear during her captivity with Jabba the Hutt.

Much speculation has arisen as to why Hutts clad unwilling humanoid females in revealing garments, especially considering the significant difference in their physiology. Even after having practiced this for thousands of years, it's still not entirely known why they favor such revealing outfits for their servants; however theories have emerged that explain the practice. The general consensus is that Hutts are sexually attracted to humanoids, but there is in fact very little evidence to support this reasoning. The most likely conclusion is that revealing outfits are effective at humiliating and embarrassing its wearers, thereby breaking their will and making them easier to control. With the history the Hutts have towards their personal slaves. Leia was no exception to it as with the bikini it left nothing the imagination and no privacy for her.

Trophy Slave Bikini:

The Trophy bikini, as only the most valued slaves of any harem are given the honor of wearing such prestigious garments. Trophy bikinis are almost always custom-made, as so few servants are worthy enough to wear such expensive outfits... and those who are typically own more than one. Jabba the Hutt had one such bikini made specifically for Leia Organa in advance of her capture, to be made specifically to her measurements, which was revealing and degrading for the great princess. Hutts may also clad such outfits onto their servants for the specific purpose of vaunting their wealth and power, although few can afford to provide for their entire harem.

Trophy bikinis are unique in that they're so ornate and elaborate that they're almost completely nonfunctional. Trophy bikinis make significant tradeoffs to the functionality of the slave. Given as she isn't expected to perform basic tasks, her bikini can be made to whatever specifications the master chooses. As such most Trophy bikinis are made from precious metals and adorned to great excess. Some are also adorned with sashes of which connect to various pieces of the outfit, such as at the hips, brassiere, and bracelets. The lower piece may also include skirts which can drape all the way down to her ankles.

Collars:

Slaving collars are by far the most favored means of keeping problematic slaves in line. While there are a variety of models and sizes, they are universally designed for the purpose of maintaining control over their bearers.

Slave Girl's Perception

A typical slave girl's take on the collar would be one of restraint such as Leia, since it held her to her master through the chain. Another fitting perspective would be submission and ownership, since some collars have the name of their master embossed on them to mark the woman as her master's respective property. Women who wear collars such as these typically do not move much for fear of punishment and molestation. But Leia would have to deal constantly with with her collar as it was fit tightly around her neck.

Choker Collar:

A choker is a close-fitting necklace worn on the neck. It is associated with high fashion, but could take on different meanings under different circumstances. Is often associated with the the upper class commonly wore certain types of chokers. However, at that same time, a plain, thin gold choker given to Leia has ties to prostitution as she is Jabba's sex slave and is a princess. It is also used as a form of bondage were a chain is attached to it, where the slaves wore them to signify ownership over themselves. It also signified being overpowered by partner in this case Leia being overpowered by her master Jabba The Hutt. Choker collars were used on many slaves, particularly Leia Organa, as they could strangle a slave if she refused to give in to her master. These were very effective as they constantly choked the slave to remind her of her place and were usually the cheapest yet strongest, as when Jabba wasn't tugging or yanking on Leia's chain she could still feel the tight choker collar around her neck.

Utility and Psychological Impact:

The primary function of slaving collars is to restrict the freedom allowed to a slave while also not impeding her ability to serve the master. The master has complete control over where his servant is allowed to roam, and was while chained to her master it would make Leia feel safe in a way in that she was close to Jabba, and not having to deal with others, or be in the hands of the Empire. But, yet at the same time. Having the collar attached to her neck, she had to deal with the constant tugging and yanking on her leash causing the chain to dig into her throat, and often times choking her, and when she spoke Leia was silenced by Jabba with a simple tug on the leash and feeling the pressure of her collar digging into her neck . The collars would also create a sense of vulnerability, especially if the woman in question Leia is half-naked except for the collar, increasing her bodily vulnerability, and letting her know her place as a slave.

Bras

Often accompanied by a matching bottom piece, bras are optional to the slave, although few decline the added coverage. To adhere to Galactic standards of modesty, Hutts will often clad their female slaves in such garb so that they can accompany their master while he conducts business within the Republic Core Worlds. Most slaves prefer bras made of flexible materials because they provide ample breast support and they can augment her breast size through the use of cups.

Rigid Frame:

Brassires were used by hutts to enhance the curvaceous appearance of their slaves breasts as well as control them through humiliation. Many slaves, Leia included, had the option to wear bras, although they didnt cover much of their breasts. They held the breasts tightly to restrain them, and as such were very uncormfortable. Rigid frames had to be custom fitted and were simple to remove, for either Jabba's personal pleasure, or to humiliate the slave girl through exposure of her breasts in front of a crowd.

Skirts

Skirts are part of a garment fastened around the waist and hanging down around the legs. While such features can provide very generous cover compared to the rest of a slave girl's outfit, the material itself is often transparent enough to see through. This can provide the slave with a degree of modestly without concealing too much of her body from her master's gaze. They also add a certain air of elegance around slaves, as it accentuates the girl's legs and inner thighs, making them seem sexier.

Popular amongst slave outfits is the split skirt, a design incorporating veils which drape the legs from the front and back; leaving a wide gap at the sides. This allows for some coverage of her inner legs, but only so long as the slave is standing straight and still, otherwise it exposes her private regions for all to see.

Princess Leia's slave bikini also incorporated a split skirt, a feature that she was grateful to have due to the privacy it allowed her. However even broad Lashaa silk veils couldn't completely conceal the fact that Leia was completely bare underneath, having been forced to wear the veils with no underwear. This fact was often the source of crude catcalls and derisions from the men. Technically the skirts fitted to Leia's slave bikini were a design bandaid due to the rigid nature of her gold skirt plates, having no undergarments underneath the skirts it gave her the full freedom of movement to her legs, although the removal of this undergarment left her feeling very self-conscious and vulnerable.

JABBA'S THRONE:

Jabba's Throne, or Jabba's dais, was the extremely large seat of Jabba the Hutt. The throne was designed to accomadate the Hutt's large size and was extremely long. The throne was also made of extremely durable stone, to allow it to hold up the Hutt Lord's incredible mass. Rugs were placed between Jabba and his throne to prevent his slimy skin from chafing against its hard surface. The throne had everything the depraved Hutt could want, including a place for his hookah and snack bowl, a button which droped his enimies into a rancor pit, and metal bars connected to it to attach his slaves' collars to. One of the throne's most useful features was its antigrav technology, allowing Jabba to move it from one place to another rather than be forced to move himself. In his later years the Hutt had become immobile, a fact he was very proud of. Even his muscular tail could not propel him. To compensate for this, he had his throne. Jabba rarely, if ever, left his throne, as it was very comfortable for him to sleep on. Salacious B. Crumb, Jabba's court jester, also stayed on his throne. He sat in an area enclosed by Jabba's tail, where he often laughed at the court guests. Slaves were also frequent inhabitants of the throne, though much less voluntary. Most of the time, they simply laid down on the rugs already present, like Oola did. This provided little comfort as the rugs were pemeated with decades of the Hutt Lord's slime. Leia, however, was an exception, as Jabba 'favored' her more than his other slaves. He gave her her own set of pillows for her to lie on. As they too quickly became slimy, Leia did not appreciate them.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF JABBA'S THRONE:

With her chain welded into one of the rings on the dais, Leia quickly realized that she would be spending the majority of her time on Jabba's throne, and she quickly became familiar with its numerous features."Throne" in an abstract sense can also refer to the monarchy or the Crown itself, an instance of metonomy, and is also used in many expressions such as "The power behind the throne", which represented Leia's status as a slave princess to Jabba. As the throne was made of a mock-thick stone, it was quite cold to her bare skin even in the Tatooine heat, so Leia avoided contact with it most of the time but lying on pillows provided for her. Leia did not like the fact that Jabba occupied most of the throne, as she only had a small space to sit and lay down next to Jabba, letting her silk flow down the throne and only going as far as Jabba would let her as she was kept on a very short tether.

LEIA'S PILLOWS:

While serving as Jabba's slave, Leia sat on about four large pillows. She also had some pillows on the sail barge. Usually only Jabba enjoyed such comfort on his throne, but since Leia was a princess he pampered her more than his usual slaves. In other words,The number of pillows symbolized status so the more pillows she had the more affluence she held and also know as Pillow Queen which is what Jabba intended who preferred to have Leia receive sexual pleasure without returning the favor because it's all about her, so the pillows like her costume were another sign of her special status as a royal slave.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF HER PILLOWS:

Though Leia hated laying before her master, she was glad that she had pillows for some comfort and not sit directly on the mock thick stone of Jabba's dais, though it didn't change her unfavorable opinion of her master. Another thing she didn't like about them was that they didn't support her head, forcing her to lay against her master and at times recline against them using her shoulder as support to sleep and also that it did not provide much of a barrier between her and Jabba.

JABBA'S SAIL BARGE: KHETANNA

As the vehicle was designed to transport sentient passengers for extended trips, the _Khetanna'_s middle deck served as the passenger deck. This deck was highly ornate, decorated with sculptures, tapestries, and other symbols of wealth in order to impress Jabba's guests. A large portion of this deck was occupied by a large banquet room which could double as a throne room for Jabba and his entourage. Jabba used this deck when he ordered Luke Skywalker thrown into the Pit of Carkoon, and it was here that he died by strangulation at the hands of his newest slave girl, Leia. The mid-deck also held guest rooms, a lobby, Jabba's private quarters, a fully-stocked and expanded kitchen, and the cockpit of the _Khetanna_ was a modified luxury sail barge which had three decks with the upper one being covered by two large orange sails. The sails were primarily for a decorative purpose, but they also protected passengers from the glaring light of Tatooine's twin suns and could propel the vessel at a moderate 30km/h. The usual method of propulsion was a triple-chambered repulsorlift engine. The upper deck also had a small private lounge which was used by Jabba's favorite henchmen and guests.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF JABBA'S SAIL BARGE:

Leia did not like Jabba's Sail Barge. She hated being the center attention when she was sitting on Jabba's tail.

His guests and henchmen would look at her lustfully mocking her as Jabba's slut slave princess, even when she was forced to drink from Jabba's goblet they flourished in seeing the scantly-clad Leia humilated. She was grateful that Jabba let her leave to see Han,Luke, and Chewie at the window, which was the only time she was allowed any privacy. While at the window she enjoyed her time away from Jabba, but did not like that Jabba would tug on her chain and his men and guests would look at the half naked Leia at the window. She did not like feeling her naked body against the metal on the sail barge and only going as far as her chain would allow her to go. Leia did not like that she wore nothing underneath the skirts as Jabba had easy access to violate her whenever he wanted. She despised the lashaa silks when standing and also because walking around in her outfit would sometimes expose her bare womanly parts and butt for everyone to glimpse. Leia would try to ignore the men (and sometimes women) groping her from behind as she passed, and the crude catcalls they'd shout if they caught a glimpse of her nudity.

Despite herself, Leia was impressed by the amenities provided on Jabba's barge. As a teenager and diplomat, Leia had ridden on a pleasure barge once during a political celebration, so she was familiar with the layout. What she was prepared for was the sheer opulence that Jabba had granted the interior, through priceless artworks, silk curtains, and stuffed heads of rare beasts from across the galaxy. Still, she dreaded moving from the main observation deck into Jabba's private quarters, where she knew she would have to submit to the Hutt's advances. When she had first boarded the barge she stole a glance into this room and noticed a tremendendously large bed with cushions for multiple slaves to rest on, as well as several hookahs for them to smoke spice with.

THE SLAVE'S EMBRACE:

The Slave's Embrace was an action performed by Jabba and Leia during her slavery, Jabba would pull the Leia by her chain to face him forcing the scantily clad princess against his body. Once their bodies were touching, the Hutt would then wrap either one or both of his arms around her as Bib would push her closer to Jabba. Jabba enjoyed the Slave's Embrace because most of his slave girl's costumes left their stomachs bare, allowing him to feel their quivering, smooth bellies as they pressed up against his girth. Jabba would then subject her. Whether it be a grotesque parody of a kiss with his giant tongue or groping around her body, the Hutt made Leia very disgusted and uncomfortable whenever he pulled them into his arms.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF THE SLAVE EMBRACE:

Leia considered the Slave Embrace to be one of the most disgusting parts of serving Jabba. Not only was he attempting to dominate her bold spirit but he was gaining pleasure from her beautiful body. Leia despised everything that happened in the Embrace. The tug of the chain commanding her to come to her Master's arms, the feel of her belly against Jabba's, the dreadful tongue that grotesquely kissed her and on occasion entered her mouth, Jabba's groping hands feeling over her, the warm, putrid feel of the Hutt's breath and, rarely, her golden brasserie pushed up against Jabba's flesh feeling her ample breasts . Leia hated it all the same. Often times she hated when she was forced to drink. Bib would push her closer to Jabba and forcing her to drink as Jabba would put his arms around her naked back and violate her, feeling her naked skin against his. Leia would be tugged close to Jabba by her chain, forcing her to run to him so as not to subject her neck to further punishment. This action symbolized a longing for the Hutt's affection, humiliating the princess as the crowd would mock her for it and call her a whore. Leia would then be forced into the folds of the Hutt's fat as she climbed into Jabba's arms herself, the leash ensuring she could not escape. Even so Leia in the embrace Leia had no room or privacy to move away from Jabba as his hands would be groping her as she was pressed up against Jabba's flesh as all of Jabba's men would stare at her lustfully and mock her.

JABBA'S CEREMONIAL DRINKING UP:

On his sail barge on the way to the Pit of Carkoon, Jabba and his guests had drinks served to them by R2-D2 and other of the Hutt's servants. Jabba had a priceless goblet filled with some sort of green liquid, most likely alcoholic given Jabba's debauched behavior, which he forced Leia to drink.

LEIA'S REACTION TO DRINKING FROM THE CUP:

Given that the cup was half full and encrusted with Jabba's green saliva, it is likely that Jabba took a sip of the beverage before offering it to Leia. For her part, the princess found the Huttese liquor extremely strong and did not enjoy partaking of the drink, as the drool from Jabba's mouth that coated the lip of the glass sullied her lips and tongue. Leia was also given no privacy on what she drank that Jabba offered. As she was forced to drink from his goblet in disgust knowing he himself was drinking from it.

JABBA'S SNACKQUARIUM:

Connected to Jabba's armrest was a large, glass bowl, eloquently referred to by Hutts as a "Snackquarium",filled with the Hutt's favorite live snacks, such as Klatooine paddy frogs, creatures known for their aggressive tempers. Jabba enjoyed consuming the amphibious delicacies on a semi-regular basis, placing the squirming frogs into his mouth and chewing them up messily. Upon sending one of his victims to the rancor, Jabba was also known to eat a paddy frog while watching the rancor devour its meal.

With his slave girl, food, and hookah pipe sitting nearby him on his throne, Jabba had quick access to any sensual pleasure he desired.

LEIA'S OPINION OF JABBA'S SNACKQUARIUM:

Leia was disgusted by Jabba's gluttony, which was as powerful as his lust. The Hutt's uncivilized eating habits repulsed her, as she had to constantly try to avoid the pieces of half-eaten frog and drool that would slip from his mouth while he was chewing. At other times, the paddy frogs would splash within the snackquarium, which caused some of the foul juices in which they swam to splash out of the bowl and onto Leia's back, as is happening in this picture here, as Leia snaps her head around to see where the cold liquid came from. Leia hated having to feed the Hutt, as he would often make her do because he knew how much the act of reaching into the snackquarium to grab a slimy, cold and wet frog disgusted her. Jabba also knew that the fact that Leia would have to reach her arm into his mouth to feed him also was a source of humiliation and disgust for her, as it not only put her into the slave embrace position that she hated so much, but she also had to reach her arm into the Hutt's gaping and ghastly maw. His mannersims also increased her awareness of herself as the pet of a powerful crime lord who held her fate in his hands. Lying beside the aquarium, Leia reflected on the fact that she was another easily available "morsel" for the debauched Hutt to figuratively "devour."

JABBA'S HOOKAH:

Jabba's Pipe, or Jabba's Hookah, was a trademark possession of the vile gangster. Having absolutely no reservations about the immorality and illegality of spice, Jabba would often smoke spices from his hookah. He did this after a long day of business, during his meals, and whenever he felt like it (That is to say, all the time.) The hookah contained several spices for Jabba to inhale; this concoction was often used in tangence with Jabba's food to highten the pleasure he gained from eating. The hookah was even connected to Jabba's 'snack bowl,' giving his food a smoky flavor even when the Hutt was not using it. Due to Jabba having nearly complete control over the spice market and his vast wealth, he never ran out of spice for him to smoke. Jabba smoked all the time, regardless of the disgust or dissapproval of his staff, business partners, or slave girls. Fortunately for Jabba, his complex mind and longterm usage allowed him to resist the intellect-numbing effect the spice had on normal beings. However, the spice still lowered his already nearly non-existant inhibitons, though it is likely he viewed this effect as positive and willingly accepted it. In this state his advances toward his slave girls would become even more vulgar.

Among the many pleasures that Jabba the Hutt indulged himself with, one that became his trademark was his large hookah pipe. As a gangster who had cornered the market in Glitterstim along with various other forms of narcotics, Jabba had a near endless supply of spices and other substances which were used with his pipe.

The Hutt would usually puff on the hose of his hookah after a particularly long day of business deals or perhaps to relax himself in preparation for the hedonistic pleasures he was to take part in the evening. Jabba was notorious for being able to take many "hits" from his hookah before his mind would be severely inhibited, allowing the crime lord to retain all of his intelligence even when under the influence of the spice.

Also noteworthy is the fact that Jabba had his hookah connected to his snackquarium, a bowl of greenish water filled with paddy frogs. It was often that Jabba would take a few hits from his bong, and then with the push of a button on his armrest, have immediate access to a few select live appetizers. It can be surmissed that if the bowl was used in tandem with Jabba's hookah, the bubbles from the water would no doubt give the frogs a "smoky" flavor, making the squirming creatures all the more pleasurable for the Hutt to snack on.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF JABBA'S HOOKAH:

Leia, as a princess and rebel leader with a strict anti-drug policy, abhorred Jabba's smoking of his hookah, finding the practice to be vile and repulsive. Not only did the spice from the Hutt's pipe accentuate his own body odor and foul breath, but it also invigorated Jabba's senses and dulled his inhibitions, bringing out the perverted nature of the bloated crime lord all the more. Jabba was known to take multiple puffs from his pipe, allowing his lechery to be brought to new heights, and then he would take to groping the princess with his fetid hands and scum-coated tongue. Leia would have been made to take a hit from Jabba's hookah before retiring to his private chambers for a pleasurable night with her master.

JABBA'S PALACE:

**Hutt Castle**, often simply called **Jabba the Hutt's Palace** after its owner, a large stone and durasteel complex,was located at the fringes of the Northern Dune Sea[1] on the planet of Tatooine. Originally erected as a monastery of the B'omarr Order, the buildings eventually fell into the hands of two major crimelords: first an outcast and gang leader called Alkhara and later Jabba the Hutt, a notorious crime lord from Nal Hutta.

While the structure underwent many additions in the way of fortification and technological advances, the basic structure of the complex remained the same throughout its existence. Composed of a central rotunda and a taller spire adjacent to it, the ridge-side retreat also boasted an underground hangar and maintenance bay. Deep in the monastery's subterranean chambers, Jabba the Hutt made a throne room which sat on top of a pit housing a pet rancor. The Hutt used this beast for a dual purpose: protection and entertainment. At the flick of a switch, a concealed door in the floor of the chamber could deposit a threatening guest into an inescapable pit while onlookers could watch as the rancor made short work of its meal. In which Leia lives as her life as a slave to Jabba.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF JABBA'S PALACE:

Leia familiarized herself with the layout of the Hutt's domain as much as she could before her mission to rescue Han Solo. But the information she and Luke were able to gather did not prepare her for the sheer size of the palace when she entered it with Chewbacca in tow. Stepping through the main gate into the dark cavernous entrance, she went on alert, concerned that some creature might surprise her from the darkness.

While negotiating with Jabba for the price of Chewbacca, Leia took time to take in the Hutt's throne room, already beginning to plan how she would sneak in later to rescue her lover. As her exchange with Jabba grew tense, she forced herself not to look to where Han stood frozen in carbonite on the far wall. Instead, forced into slavery focused on her hatred for the Hutt. Leia did not like that at night as it would get very cold and she was only wearing the bikini that left her no modesty and her outfit left her bare exposing her midriff, back, legs, and the silks having nothing underneath the lashaa silk left her cold during the nights, having no choice but to sleep through the cold night reclining on the pillows close to Jabba trying to sleep through the cold Tatoonie night. In Jabba's palace she would remain confined to his dais only going were Jabba allowed her to go. As many of Jabba's henchmen stayed at the palace along with guests she was the center of attention in the palace as she was a half-naked princess chained to Jabba and put on display.

Leia also became very familiar with the rooms that she spent most of her time in as Jabba's slave girl. These included rooms such as the throne room, where Leia spent most of her days on display on Jabba's dais, serving him as his personal sex slave and human pet/trophy during his negotiations. She became familiar with the harem where she would be washed and prepared for Jabba and where she would intermingle with some of the other slave girls that Jabba had.

INTERACTIONS: SALACIOUS CRUMB:

As Jabba's court jester, Salacious was given a spot on Jabba's throne right next to where his slave girls were to sit. This was a privilege because it meant that Salacious was able to get closer to Jabba's slave girls than any other being in the palace on a day to day basis. This also factored into Salacious role as court jester. His job was to amuse Jabba, which often involved humiliating others, especially Jabba's sexy slave girls. Salacious employed various techniques to do this. Often Salacious would simply cackle at the slaves, or leer at them or molest them. At other times, he invaded their personal space even more and sought to steal part of the slave girl's already revealing costume, which often provoked a violent response as the girl would struggle immensely so as to retain what bit of modesty her costume afforded her. This often involved tugging on the girl's skirts or something. Leia, for example, would sometimes wake up because she was cold to find that her bra was missing. She would look around for it, her firm breasts jiggling freely before discovering that Salacious was holding it just beyond her reach, dangling it in front of her as Jabba and his court laughed at Leia's humiliation. Other times, when he felt extremely adventurous, Salacious would pilfer the bottom part of her costume, leaving her womanly parts completely bare to the open environment. Whenever Jabba would be particularly pleased with Salacious efforts to humiliate his slave girls, he would offer him a reward. One such reward was given to him for his humiliation of Leia. Salacious provided a massive amount of humiliation for Leia. During all hours of the day Salacious would laugh at Leia's constant humiliation that was put upon her. When Leia would sleep he would do nothing but stare in lust at the half-naked Leia, playing around her silk skirts and touching her body as he knew she couldn't do anything about it. Salacious contributed to Leia's enslavement by harassing and mocking her. When Jabba made his first advance on the princess, Salacious made a indecorous comment about her predicament and then laughed uproariously at her. As Jabba proceeded to chain the princess and bend her to his will, Salacious would reinforce his degradation by continuing to make fun of the princess. Often times when Leia was a sleep Salacious would touch Leia's naked body and looking at it lustfully, also lifting the silk to have a peek at her womenhood and also the rear silk to caress her buttocks, forcing Leia to wake up in the middle of the night. He enjoyed sitting next to the scantily clad princess, he enjoyed in great delight when Leia's chain was yanked,pulled, and when Jabba chocked her,seeing her in pain infatuated him. As Jabba stroked the princess with his tail, Salacious would watch, fascinated at the disgusted reactions the Hutt sparked in his new slave, and sharing in his master's lusts. Salacious always celebrated his master's claim of a new slave girl, as it meant he had an easy victim within reach to humiliate and molest.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF SALACIOUS CRUMB:

Used to being treated like a princess and respected as a leader of the Rebellion, Leia was humiliated and outraged at being the butt of Salacious's jokes and pranks. However, if she tried to kick or in any way hurt the Kowakian Monkey Lizard, Jabba would punish her with a smack from his tail or a yank her leash. Leia despised Salacious as he would contribute to Jabba's molestation, and look at her with lust.

BIB FORTUNA:

Bib would often watch Jabba's slave girls when they were purchased and brought to the palace. He would strip them nude and carry them through the crowds to humiliate them, often over his shoulder or bridal-style, after their hands and feet had been securely bound. This action degraded and embarassed the women, making them simple to control. He would also be present if the slave happened to be a particularly attractive female visitor in the palace that Jabba desired, stripping the girl and presenting her naked to the hutt. Occaisionally, he would also be allowed to take one of the slaves for the night and have his own way with them, much to the girl's shock and his own pleasure. When Leia was captured by Jabba's guards, Bib suggested putting her in "more appropriate attire". Aroused by the suggestion, Jabba ordered Leia stripped by his guards. After Leia kicked two of them away, Bib grabbed the princess to restrain her and had two guards hold her legs down while they cut off her clothing. After she was stripped completely nude, he held her hands behind her back to make sure the maximum amount of skin was exposed, and pushed her into Jabba's bulk. When Jabba pulled Leia to him, Fortuna would sometimes sneak behind her and press her close to the Hutt with his hand against her back. Bib wished he could have Leia himself, but knew that Jabba would never allow this. The possibility of possessing the princess caused Fortuna to move forward with his schemes to kill Jabba. This caused Bib great anxiety which caused him to sexually harass princess Leia at times by touching or slapping parts of her crotch or breasts. He sometimes rubbed into her with his erect member to dry-hump her, disgusting her to no end. Even when she was given her slave costume, she was not safe from his molestations, as he would stroke her breasts or reach under her skirts to touch her whenever he had Jabba's permission. Whenever she was stripped naked, he made certain she knew he was watching her or close enough to touch her and fondle her ladyparts, eliminating her sense of calm as her privacy was nonexistant here with him. On the barge when Leia's body was pulled to Jabba's bulk, Bib pushed her closer in order to persuade Jabba to have his fun. While Leia would sit on the throne, Bib standing next to Jabba would look at the half-naked Leia gazing down at her back side, as the skirt plates were loose due to the hip fasteners as often times the skirt plated moved he would get a glance at Leia's butt crack and throughly enjoyed Leia's royal body. Bib was obsessed with Leia as when people arrived during the early mornings Bib would tell the guests not to disturb Leia and Jabba as they were asleep but mention that she was a princess and now a slave to Jabba.

LEIA'S PERCEPTION OF BIB FORTUNA:

If there was one individual in the palace who Leia hated being with, it was Bib Fortuna, Jabba's second-in-command.

Being Jabba's second-in-command, Bib was allowed to grope and touch Leia whenever Jabba commanded him to move her closer. Leia being half naked and chained to Jabba. Bib did not help her situation. As she despised when her touched her body always pushing her close to Jabba. At night Bib would walk over to Leia as she slept caressing her and watching her sleep. When they were on the sail barge Leia did not like the fact that she was the center of attention when sitting with Jabba and that Bib was competing with Jabba's henchmen and guests in who can mock her more, which made her feel ashamed and even more degraded. Leia hated the fact that when she was next to the barge window Bib stood next to her along with a group of guests and goons jeering and leering at her and also doing crude catcalls at her, often times passing by Leia to get a feel. Leia hated Bib for what Jabba allowed him to do to her and say.

Docile Bodies and a Viscous Force

The most important feminist issue raised by Leia's presence in the original trilogy is sexuality. While a social perspective on sex and sexual identity is integral to feminist dialogue, its real power is what it wields over an individual. An individual's place within the sexual spectrum, and therefore their place in relation to everyone else, other sexual identities, and social institutions, becomes a characteristic part of what makes them who they are. Sexuality, however, has been used as an oppressive tool for centuries. When Leia is held captive in Jabba the Hutt's court, wearing the infamous gold bikini, she becomes a representative of the power of female sexuality. Because her outfit also involves a neck-chain attached to a crime boss, her situation is blatantly oppressive. Does this render Leia merely a token of sexual objectification?

Certainly not! Even when chained to Jabba, Leia exerts command over her sexuality. While both Han and Jabba – in quite different ways – attempt to gain control over Leia's sexuality, she accepts neither of them. She intentionally got herself into Jabba's company to help Han. Once captured, she uses her sexuality to exploit the situation, placing herself in a position to kill Jabba with her own chain at the opportune moment.

**Fear of the Flesh in Return of the Jedi:**

Through its characters and the epic challenges they face, the Star Wars saga contributes to a variety of serious and long-standing philosophical discussions. It offers insights on personal identity, the tension between free will and determinism, and the nature of good and evil. Though other chapters in this book deal with these grand topics, this chapter addresses a very specific one: how a single scene in the saga serves to reflect a popular and problematic contemporary view about people. The scene in question occurs in Return of the Jedi when Jabba the Hutt holds Princess Leia captive in his court on Tatooine. Using the philosophy of Susan Bordo, Jean-Paul Sartre, and Michel Foucault, we'll see that Leia's captivity scene reflects modern society's hatred of fat and its preoccupation with the control of bodies, particularly the female body.

**Me Chaade su Goodie**

Throughout human history, stories have not only entertained audiences but also reflected and reinforced societal values, often unconsciously. Stories present us with ideal characters who we might seek to emulate, and these characters help establish standards regarding what should be valued, including standards involving gender. This is no less true for George Lucas's Star Wars saga than it was for Homer's Odyssey. When one thinks about Star Wars, iconic male characters immediately spring to mind: Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Han Solo, and Darth Vader. But when it comes to characters that epitomize femininity, there's but one in the original trilogy: Princess Leia Organa.

To be sure, Leia is present in many memorable scenes in the original trilogy. There's the scene in A New Hope where Luke, like a space-traveling Tarzan, swings her to safety from a legion of stormtroopers. Likewise, in a moving scene in The Empire Strikes Back, she declares her love to Han Solo before he's encased in carbonite. However, for most viewers, no sequence is more memorable than Leia's captivity in Return of the Jedi. Here, the despot Jabba the Hutt holds a scantily clad Leia prisoner. Though the scene is short, its effect is significant, due primarily to the visual structure of the scene. The sequence opens shortly after Leia has infiltrated Jabba's palace in an effort to free Han. After her attempt fails, he's thrown into a cell while Leia is cast into a different form of captivity. Transfigured from liberator to captive, Leia is shown nearly naked, wearing nothing but a gold bikini and stout metal collar. Jabba holds Leia by this collar with a thick chain, forcing her to recline in front of him, at times pulling her tightly against his belly while he strokes her, a luscious prize subject to the rapacious appetite of her captor.

When compared with Leia's other scenes, the difference is striking. Though many scenes in the saga highlight Leia's beauty, none foreground her body so explicitly. Leia is typically dressed in pants or long skirts, or adopts male dress for purposes of battle or disguise. Even scenes that obviously highlight Leia's physical femininity focus on specific features, such as her carefully styled hair, instead of wholesale emphasis on her figure. By contrast, Leia's captivity scene puts her body on display. The focal point is her form, not her function, which creates a disturbing subtext. Captivity scenes, a staple in the Western literary tradition, are consciously or unconsciously "structured … in specific ways to give shape and meaning to the captivity." Though the scene serves a story purpose, its images speak volumes about our contemporary fear of fat and cultural preoccupation with being thin.

Two characters dominate this scene: Jabba and Leia. Jabba is a personification of fat and modern Western culture's negative perception of fat. Because he isn't easily recognizable as a certain type of being (e.g., a dog or human), he doesn't appear as something or someone that is fat, but as an embodiment of fat in itself. He's an amorphous colossus of flesh who suffers a sort of inertia by virtue of his titanic mass. He has only two vestigial arms that pale in size to his voluminous core – their apparent purpose is simply to procure more for him to eat, and he's almost always eating. Hapless creatures are regularly stuffed, still squirming, into his cavernous mouth. Indeed, Jabba's wide mouth is an apt symbol of his voracious appetite; it dominates his face and is made more threatening by the slimy tongue that slithers regularly from it. When Leia is first captured, Jabba has her brought close to him while he snakes his tongue out toward her; the novelization of Return of the Jedi offers this grotesque description: "Foul beast that he was, Jabba poked his fat, dripping tongue out to the princess, and slopped a beastly kiss squarely on her mouth." Jabba's colossal figure, gravelly voice, frequent belching, and the ever-present spittle coating his lips, combine to offer a damning portrait of appetite, inviting revulsion on the part of the audience. Gross in both literal and figurative senses, Jabba is a formidable threat in the saga's narrative. As a personification of fat, he also represents what many people, particularly women, dread, struggle against, and are bound to by fear.

Leia is the visual contrary to Jabba. Though captivity scenes traditionally focus on torture and bodily denigration, this scene instead celebrates the body, or at least a certain type of body. As the camera pans across Leia's reclining figure, she is reminiscent of a classical depiction of Venus and other representations of ideal femininity, such as nudes by artist Peter Paul Rubens, save for the volume of flesh present. In contrast to Jabba, Leia is supremely lithe. Whereas his flesh appears clotted and gelatinous, her skin is tight and her muscles are clearly defined and smooth. Leia is thin and toned, without a trace of cellulite or excess fold of skin. Whereas Jabba personifies fat, Leia epitomizes the contemporary ideal of the thin body. She is beauty; he is beast.

Other elements in the scene reinforce the visual vilification, or disparagement, of fat and the idolization of being thin. Like Jabba himself, two other beasts connected to Leia's captivity are gross personifications of what's generally assumed to be the cause of fat: uncontrolled desire. The rancor that Luke battles is a ravenous, huge-mouthed, many-toothed monster. The rancor's defeat by Luke's Jedi ingenuity depicts a triumph of mind over matter. Then we meet the Sarlaac, a creature that also personifies insatiable hunger. Depicted as a cavernous mouth gaping open in the desert – with or without its digitally added beak – the Sarlaac is a subterranean worm that digests its victims for over a thousand years and punctuates each feeding with a decisive belch. Once again, Luke uses his Jedi wits to escape consumption. Like Jabba, these creatures are visual contraries to Leia and negative symbols of appetite.

In contrast with Jabba and his uncontrolled appetite, Leia operates as a model of control – more specifically, as a model of the disciplined body. Leia illustrates what follows from "chaining the body," particularly food intake through the throat. Reading the image of her thin body as a kind of text in code, her ideal form is shown to be the consequence of constraining desire. Initially mastered by appetite, in a Hegelian reversal, she turns the tables on Jabba, choking him with the chain linked to her collar. She becomes flesh's master rather than its slave. She finds her freedom by fighting (and killing) fat.

"Oh, I Can't Bear to Watch!"

Susan Bordo has analyzed the contemporary vilification of fat and the recent cultural fascination with an exaggerated ideal of thinness. Identifying herself as a "philosopher of the body," Bordo attributes criticism of fat to our culture's "heritage of disdain for the body," a disdain that stems from our historical tendency to elevate the mind over the body. Bordo cites Plato's mind– body dualism, reinforced by René Descartes (1596– 1650), as the root of our "pathological" fascination with the thin body. Furthermore, she argues our "desperate fixation on our bodies" is disproportionately oriented toward the female body by virtue of our cultural tendency to associate femininity more closely with embodiment. This emphasis on controlling and subjugating the body, particularly the female body, has produced an unrealistic and unhealthy ideal of feminine beauty, one that gets "thinner and thinner," "tyrannizes" women, invites the emergence of eating disorders, and "limits female possibilities" by encouraging women to be focused on the achievement of an "elusive" and unsustainable body type.

The "anorexic aesthetic" that Bordo describes persists today. The radical ideal of thinness she critiques is clearly one that Princess Leia epitomizes and reinforces. The visual celebration of thinness evident in Leia's captivity scene creates and bolsters normative standards for feminine beauty because "the rules for femininity have come to be culturally transmitted more and more through the deployment of standardized visual images," and the more popular and pervasive the image, the more force it exerts. Whether male or female, we're indoctrinated to social norms, and increasingly those norms are conveyed through images in the media, which "tell us what clothes, body shape, facial expression, movements, and environment [are] required" for us to be socially acceptable. The unrealistic ideal of feminine beauty that dominates our visual culture not only threatens women's health and self-esteem, but also affects attitudes toward and opportunities for women, and shapes expectations for peoples' bodies generally. Bordo laments that "emaciated" figures are in vogue, and as a result many now "dread becoming fat" more than anything else. "It is a dreadful irony," Bordo states, "that at a time when women are occupying more social space than ever before, [they] should be relentlessly, obsessively striving to contract the amount of physical space [they] take up."

Bordo's work is anchored in French philosopher Michel Foucault's (1926– 1984) account of "docile bodies." Docile bodies are modified from their natural condition and assumed to be improved through discipline and "constraint." Docile bodies are desirable because they're more compliant and "manipulable." While it's fair to say that controlling the body is of interest to individuals, Foucault's focus isn't an individual's personal control of her body, but the degree to which our bodies are controlled by impersonal forces that seek various sociopolitical ends. The production of docile bodies stabilizes and promotes hegemony – that is, existing power structures, whether political or ideological. Furthermore, docile bodies, rendered susceptible to outside manipulation, become so habituated to their regime of control that they regulate themselves after initial indoctrination. They're bodies that, once mastered, master themselves.

As many feminist theorists like Bordo have noted, controlling the female body helps sustain patriarchal privilege. But the reason for controlling bodies generally, or for pursuing an ideal of thinness, requires further explanation than Foucault provides. Here we have to turn to Foucault's predecessor, French existentialist Jean-Paul Sartre (1905– 1980), whose work helps explain the preoccupation with controlling the body and the vilification of fat in Leia's captivity scene.

A "Slimy Piece of Worm-Ridden Filth"

According to Sartre, existence has two fundamental aspects: "being-in-itself" (matter) and "being-for-itself" (consciousness). He emphasizes that while these aspects of existence can be distinguished from one another for analysis, they're ultimately bound to one another. In particular, humans are a combination of being-in-itself and being-for-itself. We are conscious bodies, composites of matter and mind. Whereas Descartes conceived of mind as a fundamentally different substance than body – immaterial and able to exist on its own – Sartre emphasizes that consciousness occurs in, and is wholly dependent on, the body. Though Sartre asserts that consciousness feels itself separate from the body and the world, it can never be liberated from either one: "the body is presented as being the condition of existence for consciousness." Sartre states that the body is that "first … original, [and] concrete relation" without which I "would not be at all." Most importantly, the body "is the in-itself made manifest." This is certainly a different attitude from Yoda's dualistic exhortation that "luminous beings are we, not this crude matter" as he pinches Luke's shoulder.

Sartre explains that, though dependent upon material conditions, consciousness itself isn't material. Instead, it represents the potential for reflective awareness of material existence that emerges within certain types of material beings – most notably, humans. A human being's reflective consciousness makes self-determination possible by virtue of the ability to apprehend one's bodily experience from a critical distance, affording the opportunity to choose how to engage in a situation rather than having one's behavior determined by instinct or emotion. For all its benefits, though, consciousness is alienated from its body and situation; in coming to understand material existence from a critical distance, consciousness doesn't always like what it finds. As Sartre's character Roquentin discovers in the novel Nausea, being-in-itself appears as anything but innocuous. At the root of a chestnut tree, Roquentin sees material existence in its raw formlessness. Examining the otherwise innocuous root, Roquentin experiences a frightening epiphany:

Existence has suddenly revealed itself. It had lost the harmless look of an abstract category: it was the very paste of things … the diversity of things, their individuality, were only an appearance, a veneer. This veneer had melted, leaving soft, monstrous, masses … all in disorder, a frightful obscene nakedness.

Roquentin's fear extends to his perception of his own body because it too is material in nature. In a mirror, he recognizes "nothing of [his] face," seeing rather something without any definitive features, akin to a "jellyfish." As these passages indicate, consciousness compels us to recognize that the order and qualities we think we find in reality are not intrinsic to it, but fabricated by consciousness. Beneath all the determinations we place on existence, determinations that give life order and meaning, being-in-itself lurks in its gross undifferentiated form, a form the colossus Jabba personifies.

One bodily quality Sartre focuses upon is "the slimy" (or viscous), which repels consciousness because it bears the primal stamp of being-in-itself. The slimy is symbolic of being-in-itself in its raw "nude" form and "in flaunting abundance." When consciousness apprehends being in its primal state, it is terrified, because the slimy reminds consciousness of its fundamental fragility and finitude. Sliminess reminds consciousness that disorder lurks beneath everything, and that, at death, it will be "swallowed up by the In-itself." Roquentin faces life stripped of the appearance of intrinsic order and value, and proclaims, "Existence is what I'm afraid of … I hated this ignoble mess. Mounting up … high as the sky, spilling over, filling everything with its gelatinous slither … I choked with rage at this gross, absurd being." Huge, gross, and gelatinous? It sounds almost like Jabba.

Consciousness's concern over the slimy readily transfers into a fear of the flesh in general and a desire to regulate the body. Sartre maintains that consciousness has a deeply ambivalent relation to the flesh upon which it depends. Simply put, consciousness fears engulfment by the flesh. The Star Wars saga capitalizes on this fear for dramatic effect – when Leia appears to be engulfed by Jabba's belly as he pulls her against his massive frame, when Luke is momentarily engulfed by the rancor's giant claw as he's pulled toward its yawning mouth, and when Boba Fett is literally engulfed by the cavernous Sarlaac. Flesh takes on an essentially "insipid" and "nauseous character." As an analogue of being-in-itself, being-in-itself, the physical body becomes a predictable target of disgust and thereby an object of conscious regulation. We seek to regulate the body because it's the source of some of our deepest anxieties: we're acutely aware that consciousness loses itself to the body in sleep, it slips away in cases of extreme pain or cold, and it's forever lost upon physical death.

Consciousness gives us the power to apprehend being-in-itself, but not the power to escape our dependency on it. The fundamental dependency and immaterial nature of consciousness lead Sartre to characterize it as "thin." By contrast, he describes being-in-itself as effectively fat by virtue of its ubiquity and fullness. Consciousness's "basic fear of engulfing Being" predisposes it to be averse to that which is abundant and without obvious use or form, as these things call to mind being in its primal state. Here we have a potential explanation for the perennial cultural anxiety over the body and efforts to control it, as well as the tendency to vilify fat and celebrate the thin body. Whereas excess flesh or fat is suggestive of the slow and surreptitious conquest of consciousness by being, the thin body is indicative of consciousness's victory over the body. Leia captivates audiences partly because she epitomizes this victory.

"Soon You Will Learn to Appreciate Me"

Sartre helps us appreciate why consciousness fears engulfment by the flesh. Like Sartre, Bordo suggests that the evident "dread" of fat and "relentless pursuit of slenderness" are less about gender bias than about "general anxieties about the body … and physical vulnerabilities." Regardless of gender, people are inevitably concerned about the fragility of their existence, as well as their unavoidable susceptibility to illness, decay, and death – all based upon our physical embodiment. Deep inside our consciousness lies the desire to be "something other than flesh." But beyond this, the "specter of 'fat' … codes [this] generation's anxieties about the body." "Fat … is the enemy" because it represents everything that is difficult to get a handle on, resists control, and threatens to overwhelm the individual. In some circumstances, this fear of existence is directed toward the body, sometimes the female body, but there's no need to focus exclusively on the feminine. The problem isn't the female body, but material existence generally.

Bordo focuses on our contemporary obsession with being thin because she wants to encourage resistance to it. Though regulating the body does help us "feel autonomous and free," when that regulation harnesses the individual to "an obsessive body practice" then it "limits … possibilities." Bordo promotes resistance to the prevailing standard of thinness by drawing attention to the damaging influence of widely disseminated images like that of Leia in her infamous "gold bikini."

Fear of the flesh and a desire to control bodies, however, are not restricted to women. They're expressive of a deeper anxiety regarding embodiment that has been culturally conferred upon women more than men due to our cultural association of women with the body. While Leia's captivity scene focuses mostly on the despot Jabba, in reality the scene empowers a more oppressive master in the form of Leia. Leia helps chain women to an insidious and tyrannical ideal of feminine beauty, demanding that they be unrealistically and unsustainably thin. This is just as problematic and pernicious as our cultural vilification of fat. Showcasing Leia's supremely slender form reinforces our prevailing, yet deeply problematic, ideal of feminine beauty, as well as our tendency to vilify fat. As Sartre explains, however, physical being isn't bad; we depend on our bodies. Hence, we need to suspend our fear of the flesh and instead take responsibility for our fears and the unrealizable wishes they produce. We need to embrace life in all its forms – as the Force does – rather than yoking ourselves to ideals that impoverish our experience.

Sexual imagery in Leia's Enslavement

When Jabba comes out of hiding from behind the curtain Han and Jabba immediately speak directly to each other, but leaves Leia out of the conversation. The only thing Jabba can place upon her is her beauty as he turns her into his slave. Once revealed to be a woman and enslaved by Jabba, Leia is only valued for her appearance. She has nothing to say as a slave because Jabba expects nothing out of the scantly-clad Leia but beauty. She does indeed drape over the dais in Jabba's palace at his tail and presents the slave figure very well, we can still tell she has many things on her mind by her facial expressions which give away what her words cannot, and of what her thoughts are going around her but is still restricted from speaking. After being captured by Jabba The Hutt a large falic symbol Leia is forced is expose her sexuality and is reduced to a submissive sexual object, in which Jabba forces her to wear a metal bra and metal bikini bottoms with long loin cloth attached and the Chasity plates have circles embossed on it to represent Leia's sexuality, but what is less obvious is the symbolism of her hair, which is pulled back and put into a long bun, and is braided into one llong braid and is hanging across her shoulder this falic symbol represents Jabba's male corruption as it has been forced upon her, which is forced upon in her submissive posture and the collar around her neck to subdue her. Jabba's palace also has his guests and henchmen that sexual perversions towards Leia as she is she is the center of attention in the palace.


End file.
